


The Tryst

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Dean Winchester and Donna Hanscum [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Dean and Donna meet for a late night tryst.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me as I was falling asleep the other night. I just pictured this really quick, we-don't-have-much-time, we need to do this moment between Dean and Donna. And what better place than in the backseat of Dean’s car.

Dean’s grip tightened on the back of the leather seat, his fingers digging into it so hard the leather was creaking. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the blonde hair spread across his lap, tickling his upper thighs as her head bobbed, his throbbing cock in her mouth.

“Jesus Christ, Donna, you’re gonna fucking kill me,” he gasped.

Her head came up, her lips red and swollen, wet with saliva, her cheeks flushed, and Christ, he almost blew his wad right then and there because she looked so fucking hot. Her blue uniform shirt was unbuttoned, her black pants on the floor of the car, her ample breasts contained in a sexy pink bra, her chest heaving, her hair hanging in her eyes, sticking to the sides of her face. Her chocolate brown eyes were sparkling in the moonlight streaming in the back window and one side of her mouth was tipped up in an adorable smirk. She kept her eyes on him as she leaned down and slowly licked him from root to tip. His head fell back, smacking the window, drawing a giggle from the woman with her head in his lap.

“Yeah, funny,” he growled, grabbing her under the arms and pulling her up his body. He caught her lips in his, sucking her tongue into his mouth. She moaned, her hips pressing into his, circling greedily. The feel of her pink, silk panties against his shaft was like heaven and hell all at once.

They didn’t have much time, an hour, maybe two before he had to be back on the road. Donna had agreed to meet him here, a half an hour outside of Stillwater because it would be another couple of weeks before they could see each other. They’d pulled off the road, parking behind some abandoned buildings at the end of a dirt trail leading to nowhere.

Dean pulled the cups of her bra down, freeing her breasts, his mouth on them in an instant, sucking greedily at the hard nubs. Donna moaned, her fingers scratching at the short hairs on the back of his head, holding him to her, her hips grinding against him. He shoved his hand between their bodies, his fingers slipping past the waistband of her panties, her slick covering them. God, he wanted to suck them clean, wanted to bury his face between her legs, wanted to spend hours tasting her, making her scream. But that would have to happen later, because he only had her for short time and he was going to make the most of it.

He eased two fingers into her, scissoring her open, so familiar with her body and what she liked that he had her gasping in just a few seconds, squirming and undulating on his moving fingers, her head on his shoulder, her fingers digging into his upper arms, a shudder running through her.

His cock was aching, so hard it was painful, trapped between their bodies, Donna’s ass rubbing against it, pre-come smearing all over her. His hips moved, grinding against her, wanting to get her off, but desperate for the friction. He was groaning, holding her close, Donna’s pussy fluttering around his fingers, her body trembling, moaning his name over and over. He couldn’t wait any longer.

Dean sat up, pushing Donna off of his lap, chuckling at her groan of protest and her refusal to let go of her grip on him. He pushed her backward, prying her arms loose, and quickly pulled her underwear off. He sat back and patted his thighs.

“Hop up, gorgeous,” he growled.

Donna yanked off her shirt and bra, dropping them to the floor before straddling him, one hand on his shoulder, the other above her head on the roof of the car, holding herself steady. He wrapped an arm around her waist and with the other, he fisted his cock, guiding it to her entrance. She lowered herself onto him, her breath catching in her throat as he filled her.

He slid his hands up her back and into her long blonde hair, tangling it around his fingers and pulling her to him so he could kiss her, feel her lips on his, run his hands through her hair. There was nothing better.

Donna pressed her knees into the seat beside him, tightening her thighs around him, rocking forward, taking all he had to give her, kissing him with a fierce, unbridled hunger. She moved with a frantic energy, taking control. Dean let her, his head resting on the seat back, watching her, taking her in, enjoying the way she moved, the way she threw all of herself into pleasuring not only him, but ultimately, herself.

Dean’s hands dropped to her waist, pulling her forward, his hips coming up off the seat, pushing himself deep inside of her. He wrapped his lips around her breast, laving the nipple with his tongue, biting it gently.

Donna came unglued, rutting against him, her head thrown back, mewling with need as she chased her orgasm, one hand sliding down her stomach between her legs, two fingers pressed to her clit, rubbing furiously.

“Fuck, baby, that’s perfect,” Dean groaned, cupping her ass, rocking with her, trying to hold on, trying to keep it together a little bit longer, wanting, _needing_  to see Donna come.

She pushed herself forward, every muscle in her tensing as she let go, bone-deep shudders moving through  her, his name a curse on her lips as the orgasm consumed her.

Dean held her, thrusting up into her, slow, easy, her forehead pressed to his, her fingers tracing his lips. He sucked them into his mouth, the taste of her slick exploding on his tongue. That was all it took to push him over the edge, his own orgasm bursting out of him, Donna shaking in his arms as she came again. It was a never ending stream of intense sensations consuming him until he felt like he might pass out, until he fell back against the seat spent.

“Wow,” Donna murmured, her face against his neck, her lips tickling his collarbone.

Dean chuckled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Wow is right,” he said.

Donna sat up, took his face in her hands, and kissed him, squirming just a little in his lap, laughing when he groaned.

“I gotta go,” she whispered, but she continued kissing him.

“Gotta go, huh?” he muttered. “You keep doing this and I’m gonna keep you here another couple of hours.”

Donna burst into giggles, hiding her face against his shoulder, shaking her head. “Oh, how I wish,” she said. “But I gotta get back.” Reluctantly, she pushed herself off of him, scooping her clothes and Dean’s off of the floor, tossing his to him across the seat.

They tried to get dressed, but they kept bumping into each other, stopping too frequently to kiss, until Donna finally pushed herself as far from him as possible, grumbling that she’d never get back to work at the rate they were going. Less than ten minutes later, they stumbled from the car. Dean helped her into her jacket and straightened her tie, giving her a critical once over.

“Good?” she asked.

He smoothed a hand over her sex mussed hair. “Good enough,” he smirked.

She punched him on the shoulder, an embarrassed grin on her face. He loved that about her - the juxtaposition of her wild, sexy side and her serious, shy side. It made her even more endearing.

He kissed her one last time. “Go,” he said. “I’ll call you, probably see you in a couple of weeks.”

She nodded, squeezed his hand and climbed in her cruiser. He watched her go, sitting on the Impala’s trunk. He already missed her.

 


End file.
